Technical Field
The present invention relates to a secondary battery packing case structure and in particular, to, more specifically, a secure battery packing case structure that can completely isolate an anode and a cathode of a battery pack from each other, thereby avoiding an accidental short circuit or activation.
Related Art
Design of a lithium secondary battery aims at providing a high power source capacity, where electrical energy in a battery is quite high, which also means that once a short circuit occurs in such batteries, a great amount of thermal energy would be generated at some times. In addition, chemical constituents of such batteries may also catch fire because the battery is damaged or is designed or assembled improperly.
In consideration of these reasons, it is necessary to regulate security regulations to control transportation of these types of batteries. According to regulations of the International Civil Aviation Organization, a portable electronic apparatus (a watch, a calculator, a camera, a mobile phone, a portable computer, a portable camera, or the like) containing a lithium or lithium ion cell or battery for personal use of a passenger or a crew member shall be carried aboard an aircraft as carry-on baggage, and a content of lithium of a lithium metal battery shall not exceed 2 grams, and a rated energy value of a lithium ion battery shall not exceed 100 Wh.
In addition, a main power source of an existing electrical vehicle or power storage apparatus (for example: a Uninterruptible Power Supply; UPS) using a high electrical energy capacity is a battery, and characteristics, such as endurance and power supply stability, of the battery are very important. Generally, a battery system constituted by a plurality of battery modules that are electrically connected to each other is needed to supply a current required for startup, and each battery module usually includes multiple cells, a housing for accommodating the cells, and a constituent, such as a conductive plate, that is electrically connected to each cell to conduct electricity.
Moreover, at present, use of a packing case in a battery module is mainly out of consideration of convenience for assembly, and at present, most battery modules are designed as a housing accommodating a cell, which is not changed for many years. However, the design of a packing case accommodating a cell would usually cause a conductive plate to expose on the same side surface of the packing case (two electrode connectors are disposed on the same side surface of the battery packing case), and such design would easily cause a situation of a short circuit or an electrical shock because the conductive plate is improperly carelessly touched. Therefore, in terms of transportation, it is necessary to ensure that an exposed terminal or connector is protected by using a non-conductive end cover or an adhesive tape or in another manner, so as to avoid shaking and a collision during a transportation process, so as to prevent a battery from being in contact with another battery, a conductive surface, or a metal object, which causes an accident short circuit or activation of the battery, and ensure security in the transportation process.